rpggamelistfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo Wii
Nintendo Wii RPG Game List *Albert Odyssey *Alien Syndrome *Arc Rise Fantasia *Baroque *Baroque for Wii *Baroque International *Benkei Gaiden *Beyond Oasis *Boku mo Sekai o Sukuitai *Breath of Fire II *Cadash *Call for Heroes: Pompolic Wars *Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon: Toki Wasure No Meikyuu *Chou Eiyuu Densetsu: Dynastic Hero *Chrono Trigger *Dokapon Kingdom *Double Dungeons *Dragon Buster *Dragon Quest Sword: Kamen no Joou to Kagami no Tou *Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors *Dragon Quest X *Dragon Slayer: Eiyuu Densetsu *Dragon Slayer: Eiyuu Densetsu *Dragon Slayer: Eiyuu Densetsu II *Druaga no Tou *Dungeon Explorer *Dungeon Explorer II *Dynastic Hero, The *Eldar Saga *Esper Dream *Faxanadu *Final Fantasy *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers *Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon *Final Fantasy II *Final Fantasy II *Final Fantasy III *Final Fantasy III *Final Fantasy IV *Final Fantasy IV: The After Years *Final Fantasy IV: The After Years - Tsuki no Kikan *Final Fantasy USA: Mystic Quest *Final Fantasy V *Final Fantasy VI *Final Fantasy: Mystic Quest *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon *Fragile: Farewell Ruins of the Moon *Fragile: Sayonara Tsuki no Haikyo *Front Mission: Gun Hazard *Fushigi no Dungeon - Furai no Shiren 3: Karakuri Yashiki no Nemuri Hime *Fushigi no Dungeon 2: Fuurai no Shiren *Getsufuu Maden *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4 *Hercules no Eikou IV *Jaseiken Necromancer *Kaseki Monster: Spectrobes *Kaze no Densetsu Xanadu *Kaze no Densetsu Xanadu II *LandStalker: Koutei no Zaihou *LandStalker: The Treasures of King Nole *Last Story, The *Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, The *Light Crusader *Link no Bouken *Makai Hakkenden Shada *Mario Story *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 *Metal Max *Metal Max 2 *Monster Hunter 3 *Monster Hunter G *Monster Hunter Tri *Monster Lab *Muramasa: The Demon Blade *Mystic Quest Legend *Neutopia *Neutopia II *Neutopia: Frey no Shou *Numen: Contest of Heroes *Oboro Muramasa *Opoona *Ougon no Kizuna *Out Live *Pandora no Tou: Kimi no Moto e Kaerumade *Paper Mario *Phantasy Star *Phantasy Star II *Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom *Phantasy Star IV *Phantasy Star: Sennenki no Owari ni *Pokemon Fushigi no Dungeon: Ikuzo! Arashi no Boukendan *Pokemon Fushigi no Dungeon: Mezase! Hikari no Boukendan *Pokemon Fushigi no Dungeon: Susume! Honoo no Boukendan *Red Blood *Rent A Hero *Romancing Sa-Ga *Romancing Sa-Ga 2 *Romancing Sa-Ga 3 *Rune Factory Frontier *Rune Factory Oceans *Secret of Mana *Seiken Densetsu 2 *Shin Megami Tensei *Shin Megami Tensei if... *Shin Megami Tensei II *Shining and the Darkness *Shining Force *Shining Force: Kamigami no Isan *Shining in the Darkness *Shiren the Wanderer *Sorcerian *Spectrobes: Origins *Stonekeep *Story of Thor, The *Story of Thor: Hikari o Tsugu Mono, The *Super Mario RPG *Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *Sword of Legendia *Sword of Vermilion *Taikou Risshiden *Takt of Magic *Tales of Graces *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World *Tales of Symphonia: Ratatosk no Kishi *Toki no Keishousha: Phantasy Star III *Treasure Hunter G *Valhalla Knights: Eldar Saga *Vermilion *Xenoblade *Xenoblade Chronicles *Ys Book I & II *Ys I + II *Zelda II: The Adventure of Link *Zelda no Densetsu: Kamigami no Tri-Force Category:By System